


La magie sacrée d'Abramelin le Mage

by Likia



Series: Histoires courtes du Brewer's Dictionary [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens (TV) RPF, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale resenting his job, Blink and You'll Miss it Fluff, Brewer's challenge, Comedy, Crowley deliberately causing trouble for other demons, Crowley resenting his job, Demonology, Fun! with Demons and Mages!, Gen, Historical, Humor, Prompt: Amaimon Prince of Hell, Spiritualism, The Arrangement, and being altogether too good at it, and not being terribly good at it, because weirdo crowley is my favourite crowley, brewer's dictionary of phrase and fable prompts, crowley telling bizarre lies, demon summoining, historical mages though, people who thought they were mages, silliness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia
Summary: La dernière fois qu’Aziraphale avait vu Crowley, le démon l’avait presque supplié de traquer une partie des mages. Il avait dit que l’Enfer en avait vraiment après eux, ces temps-ci. Que l’ange lui ferait une faveur énorme s’il pouvait l’en débarrasser de quelques-uns. Juste assez pour convaincre l’Enfer que les mages n’étaient pas des proies si faciles que ça, et qu’ils feraient vraiment mieux de laisser Crowley faire les choses à sa façon, comme avant. Que si Aziraphale l'aidait, il lui en devrait une. Qu’il en avait plein le cul de ces foutus mages.Aziraphale comprenait son point de vue.Prompt : Amaimon
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Histoires courtes du Brewer's Dictionary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755625
Kudos: 5





	La magie sacrée d'Abramelin le Mage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sacred Magics of Abramelin The Mage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498311) by [WolfieOnAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieOnAO3/pseuds/WolfieOnAO3). 



> Traduction d’une petite série basée sur des entrées prises aléatoirement dans le _Brewer's Dictionary of Phrase and Fable_ , un ouvrage de référence en anglais contenant des définitions et des explications concernant nombre d'expressions célèbres, historiques ou mythiques.
> 
>  _Amaimon_  
>  Un diable, le roi de la partie orientale de l’Enfer dans la démonologie médiévale. Il est possible de l’empêcher de faire le mal de trois heures à midi, et de neuf heures jusqu’au soir. Asmodeus est son officier en chef. Voir aussi : Barbason ; Lucifer.  
> – Brewer's Dictionary of Phrase and Fable

« Et donc, ô puissant et majestueux esprit ? Je vous en conjure, ô créature de lumière si belle, fière et bienfaisante, que pouvez-vous me dire de plus à moi, votre plus humble esclave, concernant ce démon des plus odieux, Amaimon ? »

Aziraphale soupira en se balançant d’une jambe sur l’autre, mal à l’aise. Il n’aimait pas fréquenter les gens qui se faisaient appeler des « mages ». Ou des « sorciers », des « alchimistes », des « exorcistes », des « chasseurs de démons »… Il était sûr que c’étaient probablement tous des gens respectables, au fond. Sous leurs runes, et leurs robes, et leurs chapeaux bizarres, et leurs visions du monde encore plus bizarres. Il avait supposé, peut-être injustement, que tous ces _professionnels_ étaient des agents de L’Autre Camp. De toute évidence, non. Son Camp s’était mis en tête que, à condition que ces « mages », etc, etc, travaillent à expulser, exorciser, sinon _contrecarrer_ les démons, alors lui, Aziraphale avait tout intérêt à leur donner un coup de main. Qu’il le veuille ou non.

« Cher monsieur, dit l’ange en luttant pour changer sa grimace en sourire, ce n’est vraiment pas la peine de me donner du “ _votre humble esclave_ ” et toutes ces bêtises. Ce n’est pas tellement mon truc. »

Abramelin le mage fronça les sourcils en se mâchonnant la lèvre. Lorsqu’il avait, à son immense surprise, réussit à invoquer l’ange Aziraphale dans ses appartements, ce n’était pas exactement ce qu’il avait eu en tête. Abramelin avait imaginé un ange de l’acabit d’Ézéchiel, fait de métal et de feu et d’un millier d’yeux. Quelque chose de terrifiant et de grandiose, et, ah, d’un peu plus _amusant_ , en fait. Il se serait contenté d’un de ces personnages avec quatre têtes, ou un visage de lion. Il se serait même satisfait de quelque chose avec une épée enflammée et des yeux en feu et un visage de dieu grec. Ça lui aurait bien plu, d’ailleurs. 

Le démon qu’il avait invoqué quelques semaines auparavant l’avait tout autant déçu point de vue « esthétique dramatique », mais au moins il avait eu la _classe._

Cet _Aziraphale_ n’en avait même pas. Il ressemblait vaguement à un alchimiste excentrique d’âge moyen qu’Abramelin avait rencontré à Delphes ; entre ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, sa silhouette légèrement dodue, et son habitude de lisser ses robes toutes les deux minutes. Il était un peu, ah, un peu _ordinaire_. Abramelin n’avait pas d’autre mot pour le décrire. L’homme – _l’ange_ , se corrigea-t-il – _était_ plutôt grand, au moins. C’était déjà ça. On pouvait faire quelque chose, avec du <i>grand<i>. Il pouvait le transformer en quelque chose de plus intimidant, quand il raconterait cette histoire à ses élèves un jour. Et puis il y avait autre chose, même si Abramelin n’arrivait pas tout à fait mettre le doigt dessus. Cette sensation difficile à définir que sous l’attitude extérieure sympathique, affable et studieuse de l’ange, il y avait quelque chose d’un peu moins amical. Ou, plus exactement, pas quelque chose d’un peu moins amical, mais _quelque chose de plus dangereux_. C’était ce _quelque chose_ qui encourageait le mage à rester sur ses gardes.

Enfin, ça et puis toutes les choses que le démon avait racontées sur lui.

« Oh. Oui. Oui, bien sûr Maît… Euh, je veux dire, bien sûr. Comme vous voulez. Euh. Donc… Pour en revenir à Amaimon… Comment pourrait-on l’invoquer ? Ou le vaincre, ou l’empêcher de faire le mal ? Ou mieux encore, le capturer et exploiter ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien ?! »

Aziraphale pinça l’ourlet de sa robe pour s’empêcher de se pincer le nez sous le coup de l’exaspération. Aider des chasseurs de démons autoproclamés était une idée admirable en théorie, mais… En fait, non, même en théorie ce n’était pas une idée admirable. C’était une idée horrible du début à la fin. Mais tout le monde se doit de suivre les ordres. 

Et de toute façon, même si le Ciel ne lui envoyait pas en permanence des notes de service à ce sujet, la dernière fois qu’Aziraphale avait vu Crowley, le démon l’avait presque supplié de traquer une partie des mages. Il avait dit que l’Enfer en avait vraiment après eux, ces temps-ci. Que l’ange lui ferait une faveur énorme s’il pouvait l’en débarrasser de quelques-uns. Juste assez pour convaincre l’Enfer que les mages n’étaient pas des proies si faciles que ça, et qu’ils feraient vraiment mieux de laisser Crowley faire les choses à sa façon, comme avant. Que si Aziraphale l'aidait, il lui en devrait une. Qu’il en avait plein le cul de ces foutus mages.

Aziraphale comprenait son point de vue.

« Oh, eh bien, je ne peux décemment pas vous conseiller de _capturer_ un démon, mon cher, que ce soit Amaimon ou un autre. C’est une corvée épouvantable, de s’occuper d’un démon. Et ses amis ne manqueront pas de venir voir ce qu’il se passe, et ce genre de chose ne finit jamais bien.

— Mais les démons n’ont sûrement pas d’amis ! s’exclama l’homme.

— Euh, certes.

— N’importe quoi, alors ! Je vous en prie, ô sage, accordez-moi toute la connaissance céleste qui permettrait à mes acolytes et moi-même de nous armer contre les forces du mal !

— Pour être honnête, je recommanderais simplement de ne rien faire de mal. Tenez-vous à l’écart des démons, c’est mon conseil. Si vous voulez vraiment travailler pour le camp des anges, la meilleure chose à faire est de traiter votre prochain avec bonté. Ne cédez pas trop souvent à la tentation. Euh. Soyez gentil avec les animaux. Ce genre de choses. »

Abramelin n’avait pas l’air terriblement impressionné.

« Oh, bon, très bien. Si vous êtes vraiment décidé à en apprendre plus sur Amaimon…

— Je le suis !

— …et je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi, mais…

— N’est-il pas un Prince de l’Enfer ?

— Ma foi, oui, mais…

— Et n’est-il pas terrifié par les bagues en argent ?

— Pardon ?

— Et n’a-t-il pas le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts ? Et de faire _voler_ les hommes ?

— Je doute fort que…

— Et n’est-il pas vrai que si on ne retire pas notre chapeau avant de l’invoquer, il nous mentira, et nous croirons à tous ses mensonges, et ensuite il fera en sorte que notre travail soit à jamais bousillé ? Mais que si on se tient tête nue devant lui, il sera à notre merci ?

— Comment ? » Aziraphale secoua la tête, médusé. « Écoutez, je ne sais pas trop de qui vous tenez vos informations, mais… D’ailleurs, _qui_ vous a raconté tout ça ? »

Le visage d’Abramelin s'empourpra et il s’intéressa tout à coup à ses sandales. « Euh.

— Alors ?

— _Alors_ … commença le mage, …vous voyez… Alors, la manière dont ça _s’est passé_ c’était que… Eh bien… _Eh bien_ , j'essayais d’invoquer un démon. Pour, euh, ah. Pour le combattre, évidemment. Je suis du côté de Dieu. Bien entendu. Ce n’était certainement pas pour, euh, pour conclure un marché avec lui, rien de tout ça. Car les démons sont des salauds vicieux qui ne remplissent par leur part du marché. Euh. C’est ce que j’ai entendu dire. »

Aziraphale ferma les yeux en soupirant, et compta jusqu’à dix dans sa tête. 

« Et ce démon que vous avez invoqué, c’est lui qui vous a raconté tout ça, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui ! Et ensuite il m’a dit que si je laissais sur ma table de cuisine des libations du meilleur vin que je pourrais trouver, et que je tournais cent fois autour de la table en gardant les yeux fermés, alors il m’accorderait le pouvoir de repousser les démons de ma maison sans qu’ils puissent faire du mal !

— Et que s’est-il passé lorsque vous avez accompli ce rituel ?

— Eh bien, c’est là qu’il… » Abramelin se reprit lorsqu’il comprit ce qu’il venait d’avouer par inadvertance. « Euh, c’est-à-dire que j’ai _effectivement_ obéi au démon, mais seulement car je voulais, euh, eh bien, en savoir plus sur la manière dont il cause le _mal_ et ensuite, euh…

— Utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien ? suggéra Aziraphale obligeamment. Plutôt que, disons, vous protéger lorsque vous invoquez des démons à votre propre fin, par exemple ? »

Abramelin hésita, puis son visage s’anima. « Oui ! Oui, c’est exactement ça. Vous avez mis en plein dans le mille ! Faire le bien, c’était mon plan, en effet. Mais ça n’a pas servi à grand-chose, finalement. Quand j’ai ouvert les yeux à nouveau, il avait disparu.

— Je dirais qu’il a tenu sa part du marché, alors.

— Pardon ?

— Rien. Le vin avait-il également disparu ?

— Oui ! Comment le saviez-vous ?

— Oh, j’ai juste deviné. Et ce démon, il a vous a donné toutes ces informations à propos _d’Amaimon_ , c’est ça ?

— Oui. Il m’a dit qu’il, c’est-à-dire le démon que j’avais invoqué, qu’il n’était pas tellement un gros poisson, comparé à d’autres. Il a dit que si je voulais vraiment m’amuser… euh, je veux dire, ah, en fait… »

Aziraphale agita la main. « Continuez.

— Oui. Euh. Eh bien, il a dit que le démon que je voulais vraiment était Amaimon. Puis il m’a raconté tout ce qu’il savait sur lui. Il m’a dit qu’il le connaissait de longue date. Qu’ils jouaient souvent aux dés ensemble, et qu’Amaimon était un tricheur épouvantable. Je ne savais pas que les démons jouaient aux dés. Est-ce que les anges jouent aux dés ?

— Et où avez-vous trouvé _mon_ nom, je vous prie ?

— Euh… Ce démon l’a mentionné. Il a dit que vous étiez, euh, son _Terrible et Redoutable Ennemi Juré_. Et, euh… Il a dit que s’il apprenait que je vous avais parlé, il serait obligé de, euh, _s’occuper de vous_.

— Et vous m’avez invoqué malgré tout ?

— Eh bien, les anges sont beaucoup plus puissants que les démons, pas vrai ? …Pas vrai ? Et, bon, je pensais juste que, euh, que…

— Vous pensiez que comme de votre point de vue il n’avait pas tenu sa part du marché, vous pourriez réclamer vengeance en informant son, quelle était cette expression ? Son _Ennemi Juré_ ? Et, bien sûr, si vous pouviez en profiter pour récupérer plus d’informations de ma part sur ce malotru d’Amaimon, ce serait simplement un bonus ?

— …En gros, plus ou moins.

— Le nom de ce démon ne serait-il pas Crowley, par hasard ? »

Abramelin hocha la tête. « Je n’ai vraiment pas été à la hauteur, n’est-ce pas ?

— Écoutez, dit Aziraphale en tapotant son épaule, si j’étais vous, j’abandonnerais toutes ces fadaises d’invocations de démon. Ça n’en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Et je ne m’approcherais pas d’Amaimon non plus. À ce qu’on m’a dit, son haleine est épouvantable, et il ne se lève jamais avant midi, et il est d’un ennui mortel, vraiment. Si j’étais vous, je m’en tiendrais à écrire vos livres, et à enseigner à vos étudiants, et à aider les pauvres des environs. Vous vous êtes parfaitement bien débrouillé jusqu’à présent, pourquoi vous associer avec ces absurdités ? Le véritable chemin vers le Paradis consiste à choisir de faire le bien, même quand ces actes de bonté peuvent sembler insignifiants.

— Oh. Bon. Donc l’amour du prochain, ce genre de chose ?

— Exactement, mon cher.

— Bien. C’est un peu… ennuyeux.

— L’ennui est sans danger, cher monsieur.

— Bien. Oui. Bien sûr. Vous savez de quoi vous parlez, c’est certain. Euh, et si je souhaite vous invoquer à nouveau, si, euh, j’ai besoin de conseils, ou d’un ange gardien, ou … ? »

Aziraphale se contraint à sourire et répondit en décrivant une série de rituels démesurément élaborés et parfaitement inutiles grâce auxquels le mage pourrait espérer faire à nouveau appel à lui en cas de besoin. Dans ce qui lui sembla être un coup de génie, il ajouta la condition qu’il aurait malheureusement besoin d’au moins dix-huit mois pour répondre à l’appel. Le premier appel est toujours pris en charge plus rapidement, expliqua-t-il. Abramelin n’avait pas l’air convaincu, mais Aziraphale réussit cependant à lui arracher la promesse que dorénavant il se contenterait du plus sobre chemin vers la Vertu. 

« Et maintenant, dit Aziraphale en serrant les mains devant lui d’une manière qui rappelait à la fois un ecclésiastique bienveillant et une menace indéfinissable, je ferais mieux d’y aller. On me doit quelques faveurs… »

𝌁⳨📖⳩𝌂

Environ quatre siècles et demi plus tard, _La magie sacrée d'Abramelin le Mage_ refit surface, ravivé par le mouvement spiritualiste très en vogue à la fin de l’ère Victorienne. Crowley mit la main sur un exemplaire et le donna à Aziraphale comme cadeau de Noël anticipé. Derrière son agacement simulé à outrance, l’ange le trouva en vérité fort amusant.

Ils furent tous les deux très agacés de voir que leurs noms n’étaient pas mentionnés dans le livre, mais convinrent malgré tout que c’était probablement pour le mieux.


End file.
